fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Charon
Charon Grey is a scientist and a professor who is Lilian's husband. History ''In this section, it is written how Charon found the photos of Lilian. Since Charon used to write a diary, the history has been explained by some pieces of his diaries. '5th June, 1975' Today, I found a weird thing in MY maths notebook while doing my homework. I found a picture of a little girl, probably 7 or 8. She is blond. Duh, a blond kid's picture in my notebook?! I remember VERY CLEARLY, none of my classmates has any little sister like her, I know each and every families of my classmates! But whatever, maybe I don't know someone and I got her picture by mistake... But the girl looks cute. Her face is not that kiddy, it looks like that she never smiled or something... '19th March, 1980' I never took the picture so seriously, but kept with me because I thought that later I will be able to know how that picture got in my notebook. These 5 years the girl in the picture was locked in my wallet. But, today, I HAD to take the picture seriously, because today I found another picture. I was paying for a bubblegum in the store. Suddenly the shopkeeper asked, "What fell down from your pocket?" I picked that thing and saw that it's a photo. This picture belongs to the same girl, it's easy to understand. The same eyes and the same neutral expression.But she does not look like that kid any more. She grew up a bit. I don't think so she reached her teenage... '14th''' August, 1985 Someone scared me by saying that the little girl who is following me might be a kid witch! What the hell? Her face is so innocent! How can people have such superstitious thoughts? I am a great lover of science, people are going to the moon and someone is talking about some stupid witch here! I hate it. I'm again talking about the same old picture because I found ANOTHER PICTURE today. How many more pictures will I get? Who is she? Why am I getting her pictures? Will there be any earthquake or volcano if I don't get these pictures? Today I was submitting my form for admitting in a university. The man looking like a robber was checking my form. He suddenly spoke out (his voice is so rough!), "I told you to give me YOUR pictures, who told you to give me your girlfriend's picture too? Take it back." The picture he gave me back was of the same girl. She is not a kid any more. She is also a teen now. She looks like an angel! I'm pretty sure that some other guy would have a crush on her. I don't know I love her or not. I probably hate her. She made me watch many nightmares, she killed my happiness! Because of her, I often have headaches! '1st September, 1990' The girl found me even in some other country?! Oh GOD! Today, I was in the giving my library card to the librarian. The librarian took out a picture from the card's pocket and asked, "Your wife? Very pretty.". I felt like crushing that man's bones to powder! I'm only 25, who wants to marry at this age? Idiot! Even "girlfriend" was alright! And also, who thinks that a black guy like me will be dating a blond? Whatever, I can't blame the poor guy. Does he know about any of the headaches I was suffering from since I was 10? Still good I'm a person with the PhD title now! I thought that I will have to visit the neurologist before I will be 18. But I am not able to move my eyes from the picture now! I don't know why I'm "afraid" the she is married. Why should I care if she gets married? Why do I think so much about her? I think I should stop thinking about the girl, it will not be polite. I'd rather try to solve my mystery now. Just let me be a scientist! One more year, just one more freaking year left! 5th November, 1991 Finally! I saw the girl with my own eyes today! She looks prettier in real life, to be honest... When I saw her walking with two ice-creams, she was looking very happy. I never got her smiling picture before. I don't know why, she offered me an ice-cream too! I don't know why I took it. I wanted to show her the pictures, but later thought that I will ruin her smile by making her afraid that I'm a stalker. I'll tell her tomorrow. What's so hurry when I found her? I don't believe in ghosts, I think she is a human. I will surely find her. 7th November, 1991 Great! I found her in the cafeteria. But she was not smiling like before. When I asked her about it, she said that she was happy yesterday for scoring good last semester. she promised in the church that if she gets high score, she will smile the whole day and talk to unknown people. What a funny reason that is! I revealed all what I wanted to say. She says that she has no idea about the pictures and she never owned the dress she is wearing in the third picture. I really expected that she will know something, but duh... she knows nothing. Bio Charon is a scientist and a university professor. He is often busy but in his leisure, he examines the photographs he got in his youth and tries to find out how exactly the photos reached him. He found that the materials in the picture is levorotatory, which means that it is probably from some other planet. He is proud of his daughter, Thalassa, who can solve large calculations in her brain.Category:Customers created by Shaira Sultana Category:Boys Category:C Customers Category:The Grey Family